If We Were a Movie
by Sarina Blade
Summary: She has always loved Jeff, but never seemed to notice her. When he asks her her to meet his girl Tara, she gets an unexpected surprise. OneShot unless you guys want it to continue, Rating may change if it continues.


_**SB: **Ok, I've never written a one shot. So go easy on me._

_**Legal Crapness: **I do not the WWE Superstars or Divas that appear in this fanfic, or the lyrics of If We We're a Movie by Miley Cyrus_

* * *

Trish had always been in love Jeff Hardy, it didn't matter that she was getting married, or that he had a girlfriend. She'd always loved Jeff. Ever since they met. He was one of the sweetest, most charming guys you'd ever meet. He loved to talk movies with Trish, like now. Here he was standing in front of her.

"Hey Trish, um, listen. I was wondering…" Jeff paused.

"Yes?" Trish asked anticipating something.

"I was wondering which movie I should go see with my girl Tara?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, I dunno," Trish replied.

_Uh-oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinematic  
Yeah, you  
You're charming  
Got everybody star struck  
I know...  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see _

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
Yeah-ah

As Jeff walked off Trish tried to hold back her tears. She quickly walked into the Diva locker room, and grabbed a tissue. Just then her and Jeff's best friend Amy Dumas walked in.

"Oh, Trishy..What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Jeff has **another** new girlfriend," Trish mumbled sniffling.

"Oh, it's ok Trishy," Amy said softly hugging Trish.

Trish's cell phone rang, the caller i.d said Jeff's Cell.

Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh, sure  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La, la  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

Trish wiped her eyes,Jeff wanted Trish to meet Tara.

"Amy, I can't do this. I love Jeff, I can't see him with some other girl," Trish said solemnly.

"I know Trish, but do it, for Jeff," Amy whispered. "He may really love this girl."

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
When we're together  
It's for real  
No playin'

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

Trish sucked it up and walked into the movie theater that Jeff had asked Trish to meet him and Tara at. She walked in and saw Jeff with a young girl, maybe two years.

"Oh my god. Jeff who is this little cutie?" Trish asked.

"This is my little girl, Tara," Jeff smiled.

"Jeff, I had no clue you were a father," Trish exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Well, I adopted her. A drunk driver killed her parents, and I knew her parents, she'd been living with me up until then because her parents were out of town on business. So after her parents died, I legally adopted her," Jeff explained.

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

"You wouldn't believe this **crazy**theory me and Amy had," Trish laughed nervously.

"You thought Tara was my girlfriend? Didn't you?" Jeff asked a small smirking smile on his face.

"Maybe," Trish replied._  
_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

"Trish, there's on girl that'd I'd take as my wife. And she happens to be standing in front of me," Jeff smiled.

"Jeff, I….I don't know what to say," Trish blinked._  
_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

"Then don't say anything at all," Jeff smiled.

He leaned in and captured Trish's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**SB:** Well, that's it, unless you guys ask me to continue it and turn it into a full fic.  
_


End file.
